


Atrapados

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, M/M, voyeurism kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una cosa es saber que Harry y Louis tienen una vida sexual muy activa, otra muy diferente es verlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atrapados

**Author's Note:**

> Pobre Liam, va a necesitar un exorcismo después de esto.

Era un día normal en el piso de Harry en Los Ángeles, el receso de los chicos había iniciado y Louis había viajado a la ciudad a visitar a su novio, Liam se había unido unos días después, aprovechando para reunirse con Zayn, que por esos días estaba en la ciudad y también para trabajar un poco en el estudio con unas cuantas personas.

Se suponía que Louis se iba a reunir con Julian y Liam para revisar algunas canciones y tal vez componer otras más, pero él ya estaba lo suficientemente retrasado y todo era por culpa de…

—Más duro —jadeó Harry, su cara y cuello estaban enrojecidos, el cabello húmedo se le pegaba de las mejillas. Sus piernas largas estaban firmemente envueltas alrededor de la cintura de Louis y la alfombra de la coqueta salita de estar se le clavaba en los hombros; mientras Louis, arrodillado delante de él, se lo follaba tan profundo como un ser humano podía llegar y tan lento como podía soportar. No era fácil llevar ese ritmo, no con su novio retorciéndose debajo de él, no con sus piernas enredadas a su alrededor y los tobillos de Harry enterrándosele en las mejillas de su culo, maldito sea él y su puta altura, empujándolo más adentro, más profundo, más duro. No con esos ojos verdes suplicándole, esos labios rosas e hinchados provocándolo.

Era eso lo que lo tentaba a follárselo hasta la inconsciencia.

Louis comenzó a empujarse más duro pero manteniendo el mismo ritmo, saliendo lentamente y entrando otra vez, solo que más fuerte que antes.

—¿Así, bebé? —masculló, el flequillo le caía sobre los ojos y cada segundo luchaba por quitarlo de ahí, no queriendo perderse ninguna expresión en el rostro de Harry.

—Oh, joder, sí —gimió Harry, la cabeza cayéndole hacia un lado, sus ojos entrecerrados, como si sentir a Louis dentro suyo fuera la mejor sensación que jamás hubiera experimentado.

Con cada estocada, Louis sentía que el culo de Harry le chupaba la polla. Jadeando, enterró los dedos en las caderas de Harry elevando la parte inferior de su cuerpo en el aire, mientras observaba su hermosa polla chocando con su estómago con cada empujón. Louis se dobló hacia delante un poco y dejó que sus manos se deslizaran alrededor de la espalda baja de Harry, levantándolo aún más. Las puntas de sus dedos trazaron el arco de su cuerpo, sintiendo los músculos y los tendones estremeciéndose bajo su toque. Se lo folló lentamente y movió una rodilla hacia adelante, intentando empujarse más profundo, necesitando desaparecer dentro del cuerpo del otro.

—Eres tan sexy —susurró Louis. Sonrió travieso cuando el sonrojo en las mejillas de Harry aumentó dramáticamente, extendiéndose por su piel hasta llegar al pecho. Joder, adoraba hacer que su novio se sonrojara.

La mano de Harry se movió hacia su erección pero Louis la interceptó, agarrando la muñeca.

—No —gruñó.

—Lo necesito —gimoteó Harry—. Quiero correrme, por favor, tócame.

—Todavía no.

Louis envolvió su antebrazo alrededor de la espalda baja de Harry y tiró de él, logrando que su cuerpo se arqueara aún más.

De repente el sonido de un teléfono se escuchó muy cerca de ellos pero ambos lo ignoraron en favor del sexo, quien fuera podría dejar un mensaje.

—Tienes que irte, tócame ya —dijo Harry interpretando aquello como un aviso. Necesitaba correrse, el calor era avasallador y una sensación de cosquillas se estaba iniciando en las puntas de los dedos de sus pies.

Louis sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó hacia él, sosteniendo su peso con un solo brazo.

—Me importa una mierda llegar tarde —contestó, estirándose hacia delante para tomar con los labios uno de los rosados y endurecidos pezones de Harry. Lamió la tensa piel, aleteando la lengua, antes de chuparlo fuerte, de chuparlo como si fuera una polla.

Harry gimió y enredó los dedos en el cabello de Louis.

—Louis —la voz de Liam sonaba en la distancia, probablemente dejando un mensaje—. Tienes media hora de retraso, capullo. Julian se quedó en el estudio con James y yo estoy a unos diez minutos de la casa de Harry. Más te vale tener una buena excusa.

—De verdad, joder, necesitamos darnos prisa.

—De. Ninguna. Jodida. Manera —murmuró Louis, todavía sorbiendo la sensible piel de su tetilla. Enfatizó cada palabra con un una profunda estocada, enterrando la totalidad de su erección cada vez. La sensación de sus testículos golpeando contra las sedosas curvas de las nalgas de Harry era suficiente como para volverlo loco. Onduló morbosamente las caderas y de nuevo se hundió en él.

—Pero Liam… _ahh…_  no tardará en llegar —jadeó Harry.

—Entonces —rugió Louis, meneando las caderas contra Harry—, Liam va a tener que ver.

— _Oh, Dios_  —Harry se tensó ante las palabras y Louis levantó la vista hacia él.

Harry parecía asustado, pero el miedo no era la única emoción que Louis pudo ver agitándose en sus ojos.

—La idea te gusta —Louis se movió más rápido, sus caderas presionándose hacia delante, su polla deslizándose sin esfuerzo a través de ese apretado paraíso.

Harry negó violentamente con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Louis sintió que la erección de su novio daba un respingo contra su abdomen.

—Claro que sí —siseó—. La idea te gusta. Liam estará aquí en cualquier momento, H. Entrará por esa puerta y te verá tal como estás: desnudo, entregado, follado por mí. Tan duro.

Harry estaba gimiendo y jadeando; sus dedos encontraron la mano de Louis bajo su espalda y apretaron firmemente su muñeca.

—Tócame —suplicó enardecidamente.

—No —Louis se movió más rápido, sus caderas azotando hacia atrás y hacia delante mientras se follaba a Harry contra el piso—. Vas a correrte así, sin tocarte.

—No puedo —gimoteó Harry.

—Sí, sí puedes —susurró Louis—. Vas a correrte gracias a mi polla y nada más.

Lo penetró más duro y más profundo, sus pieles mojadas golpeteando una contra otra, sus testículos balanceándose húmedamente contra el culo de Harry.

A pesar de los sonidos rudos del sexo, Louis pudo escuchar perfectamente cómo una llave era introducida en la puerta, y al parecer Harry también si el agarre a muerte que dio su culo alrededor de su polla era una indicación.

—¿Louis? ¿Harry? ¿Están aquí?

Harry se maldijo internamente por darle una llave de repuesto a todos los chicos. Se suponía que debían usarla para emergencias, no para interrumpirlos mientras tenían sexo.

—Oh, sí, Harry. Dámelo. Vamos, bebé.

Louis se hundió más duro, acercándolos aún más a los dos, llevándolos al borde, sudor escurriendo de sus pieles ardientes. Músculos flexionados y tirando, empujando, uniéndolos el uno contra el otro cada vez que se enterraba fervientemente entre las piernas temblorosas de Harry.

La puerta se abrió y Louis levantó la vista, sus caderas golpeando ferozmente. Miró a Liam directo a los ojos enormemente abiertos, la conmoción más que evidente en ellos. Louis sonrió ampliamente cuando sintió que el culo de Harry apretaba su polla como un torniquete.

—¡Joder! —gritó Harry y se arqueó violentamente, casi derribando a Louis. Semen ardiente golpeteó contra su estómago, y Louis tuvo que respirar profundamente, follándose a Harry a pesar de todo, sin despegar los ojos de los de Liam.

Gimió y se presionó lo más profundo que pudo cuando su orgasmo comenzó a estallar. Su polla se sacudió y latió dentro de Harry. Su cuerpo se volteó al revés, pulso tras pulso de espesa y cremosa semilla saliendo de él, cubriendo la entrada de Harry, llenándolo.

Louis se sentó sobre sus caderas, intentando recuperar el aliento, sin dejar de sonreír pícaramente hacia Liam.

—¿Todo bien, Li?

Harry se cubrió el encendido rostro con las manos y gimió.

—Yo… sólo… —tartamudeó Liam con voz ronca—, esperaré. Afuera… a… que… sí… —se giró y corrió hacia la cocina, se golpeó de cara contra el marco de la puerta, trastabilló hacia atrás, se tropezó con sus propios pies y huyó de ahí, medio corriendo y medio cayéndose.

Louis se desbarató en un ataque de risa, cayendo encima de su mortificado novio.

—Te odio —masculló Harry debajo de sus manos.

Louis se rió y quitó las manos de Harry de su cara, inclinándose hacia él para besarlo profundamente. Harry no debía odiarlo mucho, porque el beso siguió y siguió y, cuando Louis lo finalizó y retiró su rostro, los dos ya estaban respirando con dificultad.

—No. No me odias —dijo con voz divertida.

Harry lo miró intensamente y levantó una mano para retirarle un mechón de cabello de la cara, colocándose detrás de la oreja. En el camino, rozó con la punta de los dedos los labios de Louis.

—No —dijo con voz seria—. No te odio.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante largo rato, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra. Louis sentía como si algo estuviera aleteando dentro su pecho, tratando desesperadamente de salir. Abrió la boca para hablar sin estar realmente seguro de qué era lo que estaba a punto de decir, cuando el estruendo de algo quebrándose se escuchó desde la cocina.

Harry apartó sus ojos, rompiendo el hechizo sin nombre bajo el cual habían estado los dos. De nuevo se sonrojó y se removió inquieto, haciendo muecas de dolor cuando Louis se retiró de su interior.

—Tienes que ir a ver si no ha destruido nuestro juego de té —dijo Harry en voz baja, alcanzando su ropa interior.

Louis se sacudió de su aturdimiento y sonrió. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en qué era eso que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos.

—Nah, estará bien. ¿No notaste que se quedó a observar mucho más tiempo de lo que era necesario? —arqueó sus cejas y sonrió malévolamente.

Harry gimió otra vez y le dio una juguetona nalgada a Louis.

—Serás cabrón —le dijo, elevando su cuerpo y volviendo a besarlo.

Louis suspiró y correspondió el beso. Revisar si Liam no había destruido su cocina era algo que podía esperar.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback, preguntas, pedidos o cualquier cosa en mi [Tumblr](http://rainbow-mug.tumblr.com). ¡Dejen un mensaje, siempre estoy atenta a ellos!


End file.
